Almost Human
by Tess Mercer
Summary: When a dark priestess curses Sesshomaru, he becomes completely human. He ends up in Kagome's care, only to discover that being mortal isn't as bad as he thought it'd be.


Almost Human, Chapter 1

Human.

He did not think there would be a day where he yearned for death; a day where he wanted to wrap himself in death's comforting embrace.

He sat the water's edge, peering down at a face that he did not particularly recognize. The fine silver of his hair was replaced with black silk, and the marks of his heritage that graced his facial features were gone. The golden, but primal eyes he once possessed were now dark and brown.

It disgusted him- pained him more than anything. He couldn't see well, he couldn't hear well, and he couldn't smell anything. Not only that, but he could feel the mortal body dying around him- aging considerably.

On top of it all, he could feel something, something blooming inside of him.

Human emotions. He wasn't used to experiencing such raw and intense feelings. As a demon, he felt things in bits and pieces, but nothing truly solid. As of currently, he was being bombarded with anxiety, frustration, and fear. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't control them. He couldn't suppress him.

A lump developed in his throat. He didn't know what he was going to do, or how he was going to reverse this…this curse.

His hand balled into a fist and he slammed it into the water, repeatedly, doing so until his knuckles were bruised…bruised so very easily, but he couldn't stop.

It felt good to release his frustrations this way.

Pain ripped his way up his wrist, causing him to instantly pause. He hissed, his jaw clenching as he withdrew his hand from the river.

His knuckles were nearly raw and were already becoming an angry red. They throbbed painfully, and it hurt when he attempted to move his fingers about.

The fragile human body he was confined too was so weak…so useless. He felt nauseas all of a sudden, and though he didn't realize it, he was becoming extremely pale.

Trembling fingers came up to his head, gripping the dark strands of his hair as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

He had to get a grip on his emotions.

"Excuse me, are you okay?"

A voice snapped him back to reality He was in a human village- the only village he was comfortable enough to leave Rin in, Kaede's village. The little girl was already off to the woman's hut after wishing him goodbye. Surprisingly, she didn't seem affected by his change. If anything, she seemed thrilled, to his utter dismay. He knew that somehow, she felt closer to him because of his new 'change'. She didn't understand the danger of their situation.

He knew well that in his present state, he'd be attacked and there was little he could do to protect the little girl. It was best that she was left where he knew his half-wit, half-brother's priestess would keep her safe.

He risked everything by showing up there.

In his present body, he couldn't sense anything. He didn't know if Inuyasha was around or not, and though he was human, he didn't want to particularly die at Inuyasha's hands.

It was a matter of pride. He didn't even want to see the half-demon, or anyone in his party for that matter.

Not like this, not under these circumstances. He wanted to slip in and out of the village without being noticed, but he was simply curious of his appearance. It was what drew him to the river in the first place.

Fate seemed to have something else in mind.

He was still kneeled down, ignoring the agony that was now ripping up his wrist.

His eyes flickered in the direction of the speaker, only to find that it was a familiar face.

"…Uh, I was watching you from afar. You looked pretty lost. Are you new around here?" Kagome smiled, kneeling down beside him so that they saw eye to eye.

His armor was discarded as soon as the 'incident' transpired earlier that morning. It was simply far too heavy for his body to carry. Tokijin was discarded immediately and left in Jaken and Ah Un's care, merely because he couldn't control the demonic aura it emitted. Not only that, but he was…human. The girl not recognizing him was expected.

A bitter smirk nearly touched his mouth, but he managed to suppress it. Wordlessly, he returned his attention to his reflection in the water.

If she was around, Inuyasha wouldn't be too far behind, and though he was mortal now, his scent was somewhat the same. He'd recognize him immediately and kill him, if he was smart. He'd do the same if he caught Inuyasha in a similar situation.

It was no longer safe to remain around. It wasn't a matter of if he'd be killed, but when he'd be killed. The clock was ticking. Whether it would be that day or the next, the end was eminent, he was certain. Any lesser demon that found him in his current state would end him for sure, just to say they defeated him, human or not.

"…Your hand." She spoke, her lips pursing as she did so, "…I think I may have what you need." She removed the yellow back pack from around her shoulders before beginning to dig through it. She was the village priestess now, he figured. It explained why she noticed him and why she was so adamant about helping him.

Then again, it was simply in her nature.

"…Where is Inuyasha?" He asked, and thankfully, his voice remained even enough for him to speak.

She paused, her brows knitting as she slowly lifted her gaze from her bag.

His voice was so very familiar, but she simply couldn't place it. She stared at him, her azure eyes tracing over his face…and then the floral patterns on his haori.

Her eyes abruptly widened.

She figured out who he was. Sesshomaru could tell by the look on her face.

Her lips fell apart, and all of a sudden, her voice was lost. She tried to speak, but she couldn't. After swallowing a lump in her throat, she bit the inside of her cheek, "…What happened?" She asked, warily watching him.

She didn't think he'd answer her question. He didn't need to. He was human now, and that was all the really mattered at the moment.

How or why only Kami knew…but, what was she supposed to do?

Inuyasha and the others weren't around. They were out demon hunting, according to Kaede. She was just arriving from a three-day stay in her era, only to come upon him. She could tell that he was having a hard time, and he just looked like he needed someone to talk to.

Before she knew who he truly was, she figured that he was just wandering through. There wasn't any harm in greeting him, but a part of her wished that she would have stayed away.

What was she going to do…with a mortal Sesshomaru?

On his own, he'd be killed. He'd either die of starvation or injury. He wasn't certain of how to live like a human. He never had to deal with fatigue, hunger, thirst, or any other ailment. He wouldn't survive, and he was probably losing it mentally, at least Kagome figured he'd be.

There was also the issue of Inuyasha. With the number of times Sesshomaru attacked them in the past, there was no telling how Inuyasha would react to the current state of his brother. If they got into a fight and Inuyasha killed him, Rin would be heart broken.

If for her sake only, Kagome had to at least help him and get to the bottom of this. "…You should…you should come inside. Inuyasha…isn't around." She murmured, placing all of the items back inside of her backpack. It was all she could say, and she hoped that he'd comply.

"…Mind your own business." He whispered, his focus returning to the reflection that he did not recognize. He had no true intention of trying to prolong his life. He would rather be lost in death than remain in this pitiful form. His fear was present, yet it was out of his control. His heart was hammering in his chest and he could feel sweat beading his brow.

"Your hand needs tending to…and you look dehydrated." Her head tilted slowly as she continued to gaze him, despite the fact that he wasn't looking at her. He was stressed beyond relief, but she felt as though she had to do something to put him at ease.

He wasn't himself.

He was ready to explode.

She could visibly see the tremors that passed through him. He didn't have anywhere to go, anyone to turn to, and she knew that he obviously didn't know what to do.

For once, she felt bad for the poor guy, but she knew the last thing Sesshomaru wanted was pity.

He'd rather die than receive pity.

"…At least come inside. You see how the skies are greying. It's bound to rain soon." She didn't know how she was going to coax Sesshomaru out of the shell he confined himself to. Hesitantly, she reached out, taking his unbruised hand. He didn't even move, perhaps lost in thought. She guided him away from the lake, knowing well that his movements were robot and mechanic.

He was just an empty shell.

He didn't realize he was inside of the old woman's hut and sitting, not until ice was pressed against the back of his hand. He grimaced, snatching his hand out of Kagome's.

She didn't seem too bothered by it. She smiled weakly, "…I know it's cold, but it should help" She reached out, offering him the icepack.

He didn't try to take it and he remained unmoving. Cold, brown orbs intently observed her. He took note that Rin nor the old woman were around.

The girl more than likely sent them out, figuring it was best if they were alone.

She was smarter than she looked, "…What are you doing?" He asked, unable to help his brows furrowed in suspicion.

"…Trying to help, I guess." She tucked a few stray strands of dark hair behind her ear, "Until we can reverse all of this I mean…" She reached again, pressing the ice against his bruised knuckles. This time, he didn't pull away. He simply curled his hand into a fist.

"For what purpose…?"

"Who did this to you?" She ignored his question, simply because she didn't know what she was doing, or why she was doing it. The only question that was left to ask was who…was powerful enough to drain him of his youkai? She lifted the icepack to see if the swelling had gone down before setting it back in place.

"I do not know." He admitted, biting his lower lip as he swallowed hard. He didn't understand what he was feeling, or how to turn the emotions off. How did he make them stop? How could he control them? He was…angry, so very angry, seething mad…pissed. He was…disgusted, his pride was hurt, and he was powerless. Blind, deaf, slow in movement, and afraid. The fear was the worst part of it all. The gripping fear of having his life taken.

He never feared death.

If he was going to die, he was going to die, yet this mortal body wasn't responding to his wishes. He couldn't help feeling the way he did..

Abruptly, a loud sound rang throughout the hut…a growling sound. One that made Kagome blush brightly.

He was hungry.

His brows narrowed immediately, his eyes lowering to his stomach.

Outside, the soft pitter patter of rain had begun, and Kagome knew that before long, Rin and Kaede were going to be making their way back inside. There was nothing wrong with whipping something up to eat. They all needed it…especially Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha and the others were gone, but in the meantime, what was she supposed to do with him? He was lost…and he did need guidance, especially if he was going to be stuck like this.

He despised humans as his birthright. At this very moment, she knew that he would rather be dead than risk living like this.

Kagome's shoulder's sagged as she sighed, "…Don't worry. We'll…we'll think of something…"


End file.
